


UA is putting on Hamilton!

by BlueregardInkwood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Awkward Romance, Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Comedy, Crossover, Cute, Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Hamilton References, Headcanon, Inspired by Hamilton, Light Angst, Multi, Musical References, Musicals, Other, Singing, Teen Romance, Theatre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueregardInkwood/pseuds/BlueregardInkwood
Summary: UA is putting on a production of critically claimed Broadway rap-opera hit musical, Hamilton! Brought to you by your favorite closeted theater kid, Present Mic. Tensions rise when Shoto catches feelings for Izuku during rehearsals, little does he know he's got some competition. Will he confess his feelings before it's too late? Read more to find out.Here's a brief preview:"This was the first big theatrical production put on by UA, and they were starting off with a bang by producing Lin Manuel Miranda’s critically acclaimed rap-opera, Hamilton. Principle Nezu thought introducing extra curricular activities to the students outside of athletic events was a wonderful idea.Present Mic was the first of course, to suggest musical theatre. All he had to do was convince Nezu, Hamilton was a good choice for an army of highschool students to perform."
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	1. Auditions

Chapter One: Auditions 

Izuku shuffles uncomfortably in his seat, beads of sweat trickling down the nape of his neck. He rehearses his prepared monologue in his head, quietly mouthing the words. 

An excited Momo exits the music room, exhaling a sigh of relief. She’s swarmed by a gaggle of her female friends. They all congratulate her, assuring her she’s got the part. Midoriya can’t help but feel slightly jealous that her audition is already done and over with. 

“On to the boys.” Sensei Yamada’s voice echoes in the surrounding hallway. “Yugo Aoyoma?” Present Mic pokes his head outside the door frame, watching for the student. 

“Je suis ici!” He says in a purposely thick french accent, sashaying into the music room.   
Izuku’s stomach twists itself into knots. Names are called, students file in and out of the music room. Izuku trembles each time a distraught or embarrassed looking student exits. 

This was the first big theatrical production put on by UA, and they were starting off with a bang by producing Lin Manuel Miranda’s critically acclaimed rap-opera, Hamilton. Principle Nezu thought introducing extra curricular activities to the students outside of athletic events was a wonderful idea.

Present Mic was the first of course, to suggest musical theatre. All he had to do was convince Nezu, Hamilton was a good choice for an army of highschool students to perform. 

“The American hip-pop musical? Yes, I’ve heard of it.” 

“It’s insanely popular with the kids nowadays. Ticket sales will be through the ROOF!” Hizashi exclaims, emphasizing the last part of the sentence. 

“But what about the profanity? I don’t know if I want my students screaming the F-bomb, in front of an entire audience of parents.” Aizawa chimes in, unenthusiastically. 

“Isn’t young Bakugo in your class, Shouta?” Asks Toshinori. 

“Good point.” Aizawa says in response. 

And with that audition flyers were posted all throughout campus. Izuku Midoriya had hoped for at least a supporting role. His mother had been helping him go over his monologue all weekend. Sure, the world of musical theatre was entirely foriegn to him, but Deku had thought it would be an interesting and overall positive experience. Unfortunately, no one had informed him about first audition nerves. 

“Izuku Midoriya?” Deku’s name is called. He takes a deep breath, entering the music room.


	2. Callbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results are posted. Izuku feels conflicted about his upcoming role. Will UA dazzle the crowds or will they throw away their shot? Read the newest chapter of this quirky crossover to find out!

“Callbacks were posted today!” Mina shouts in her usually bubbly tone. Students crowd around the campus bulletin board outside the cafeteria. 

Izuku searches for his name printed under the subheading “supporting roles”. He’s unable to find it. Not entirely disheartened, he checks the ensemble listing; it’s not there either. “Well at least I tried.” He says, somewhat distraught. He begins to head towards the lunch line. 

“The damn nerd gets to be Alexander?!” He hears Katsuki yell in his typical angry fashion. 

“Great job, Deku!” Ochaco says, wrapping an arm around her classmate. 

Izuku can’t believe what he’s hearing; Shoto Todoroki confirms. “You’re right up there with me.” His eyes shimer under his unruly bangs; his female schoolmates swoon. 

“There’s no way I’m Alexander. I totally flubbed up the song portion of the audition.” 

“You must’ve had a pretty good monologue then.” Denki chimes in, patting Izuku on the back.  
“You’re not gonna cry are you?!” Bakugo taunts. However Kacchan was correct with his assumption; Midoriya was on the verge of tears. “I can’t believe the emo bitch from 1C get’s to be the villain.” Katsuki grumbles under his breath, clearly upset with his ensemble role. 

“Aaron Burr’s not the villain.” Eijiro chuckles, attempting to console his friend. 

“He does shoot the main character.” Tsuyu croaks. 

Shinso smirks slightly, as his other classmates quietly congratulate him on his leading role. The lunch room is lively with chatter about the upcoming performance. A small group of female students loudly sing what are almost the lyrics to The Schuyler Sisters, Ayoma practices his french accent, and Todoroki runs through his lines in his head. 

Izuku can’t shake the feeling that he’s undeserving of his role. Yes, he worked really hard on his monologue. Yes, both Sensei Yamada and Sensei Aizawa thought he did a pretty good job. Yes, his singing voice was passable. However, something just didn’t feel right about him being Alexander. He didn’t feel a real connection with the character. Maybe some time in rehearsal would change that. 

-.-

Shoto had never really been interested in performing arts. His father had always pushed him into activities that would further his hero training. Yet, he’d always had a quiet admiration for music. Maybe it was because it reminded him of his mother, softly singing him to sleep as a child. Fuyumi would often hum quietly to herself, while preparing dinner for her siblings. Occasionally Shoto would join in. 

Shoto’s singing voice had a melancholic beauty to it. He wasn’t quite a baritone but his voice was deeper than most tenors, giving it a hauntingly sad sort of sound. It was beautiful in it’s own right, but it wasn’t practical for the role of John Laurens. While listening to the cast recording, you can hear the excitement and passion in Anthony Ramos’ voice. When Shoto sang his part it always sounded downdraught and disheartened. 

That night Shoto practices his parts in the privacy of his dorm. Little does he know other students can hear his monotone voice over the upbeat instrumentals. A knock on the door startles him. He had been so caught up in the music, he hadn't even noticed he had visitors.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first time writing in both of these fandoms, it's quite exciting. Chapters will be updated as soon as possible. Writing is a hobby, not my career. As always all feedback is encouraged! Thanks!  
> -Sincerely, Blue


End file.
